antinomique 2
by EtoileDeNeige
Summary: Suite à antinomique , où Hermione a changé Harry en fille, celui-ci décide de se venger en inversant les rôles… Mais les choses ne vont pas forcément se passer comme il l'avait prévu...


Coucou tout le monde

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_me revoila avec une petite fic. On m'a suggérer une suite à "antinomique", et l'idée me plaisait bien, alors voila Hermione en garçon !_

**Disclamer **: rien ne m'appartient, mis à part le petit scénario ou je mets en scène les persos de JKRowling !

**Résumé **:_ Suite à « antinomique » où Hermione a changé Harry en fille, celui-ci décide de se venger en inversant les rôles…_

_Bonne lecture !_

--

Harry était un Gryffondor, ce qui impliquait bien sûr le courage –et pour qu'un être d'apparence si frêle pour ses 16 ans porte le poids d'une aussi terrible prophétie le désignant comme futur assassin ou assassiné, il fallait en avoir plus qu'un peu, de bravoure.

Il avait bien sûr ses défauts, pouvait se mettre rapidement en colère à cause de son impulsivité, mais était un ami loyal et fidèle, et aurait pu être un sorcier brillant s'il montrait plus d'intérêt face à ses cours, même s'il n'était pas médiocre non plus.

Il n'était pas rancunier, non, mais certains faits ne pouvaient tout de même pas le laisser de marbre. Le fait d'être transformé en fille, par exemple, ne pouvait pas se passer comme une lettre en hibou postal, même si c'était le fait de son amie, même si, dans le fond, il l'avait un peu cherché, et même si la brune dont il était question était une sorcière extrêmement intelligente.

Après qu'Hermione lui ai asséné la solution à l'horreur qu'il vivait -rien qu'un peu de poudre d'armoise ! Juste ça ! Il en aurait presque pleuré de frustration. Presque, car il était un homme, pas un enfant- une idée de vengeance avait germée dans son cerveau embrumé. Rien de bien précis, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait _pas_ ne pas lancer une quelconque représailles.

Ron, ami fidèle, n'avait fait qu'un nombre extrêmement minime de commentaires –sans doute bien moins qu'il n'aurait pu lui-même s'empêcher de glisser si le Weasley s'était retrouvé dans le corps d'une rouquine ! Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas des autres élèves, qui ne pouvaient en aucun cas oublier d'une part le héros célèbre au front barré d'une encore plus populaire cicatrice, d'autant plus lorsque celui-ci devenait une fille.

Malefoy faisait bien entendu partie des gens qui ne se lassaient pas de lui lancer des clins d'œil coquins, mimant des formes qu'il n'avait par ailleurs même pas pu prétendre avoir eut, bien après que les autres maisons aient commencé à se lasser –la rumeur du couple que formerait peut être Neville et Luna avaient pas mal occupée les conversations ces dernières semaines.

Les vacances de Pâques étaient aussi passées, mais ça n'avait pas fait oublier ce moment mémorable à Rogue, qui ne perdait pas d'occasion pour faire des petites allusions subtiles de sa voix doucereuse.

Hermione lui avait pardonné ses paroles malheureuses sur le soi-disant « sexe faible », et se montrait aussi… hermionnesque qu'à son habitude. Elle passait plus de temps dans la bibliothèque que celui que tous les Gryffondors réunis devaient avoir passé durant toute leur scolarité, ne manquait jamais de leur rappeler les règlements du château à Ron et lui, mais elle pouvait aussi se montrer étrangement compréhensive et, parfois, les prenait en pitié et finissait pas corriger leurs devoirs rédigés à la hâte.

Mais Harry, lui, ne pouvait se résoudre à terminer l'année sans lui rendre au moins la pareille - après tout, s'était sa faute s'il lui arrivait encore parfois de faire de terrifiants cauchemars dans lesquels il se teignait ses cheveux en un blond platine _charmant_ et possédait la plus grande collection de rouges à lèvres dans les tons violets de toute la Grande Bretagne.

Et même s'il était de mauvaise foi lorsqu'il songeait, amère, que Lavande et Parvati ne cessait de le harceler –elles avaient tenté une fois de lui demander son avis sur l'association improbable de vêtement fushia et émeraude, devant sans doute penser que vivre dans le corps d'une fille durant 24h lui avait fait découvrir les plaisirs subtiles de la mode.

Après tout, il avait déjà surpris une conversation entre Hermione et Ginny où la brune se plaignait de l'insistance persistante des deux fashion vivtim's de la maison des Gryffondors à tenter de la féminiser davantage.

Seulement, il n'était pas crédule au point de penser que son amie se laisserait berner facilement. Même si elle se douterait forcément qu'il ne serait pas innocent dans cette histoire, il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer de front. Un sortilège aurait sans doute été le plus simple, mais la brune aurait pu le sentir venir, contrer celui-ci, et puis il n'était pas certain d'arriver à maîtriser un sort inconnu. Et il serait même capable d'en choisir un que la brune connaissait, ce qui serait tout de même désolant s'il voulait lui faire ne fût-ce qu'un peu payer son humiliation.

Une potion lui semblait la chose la plus indiquée –et ça collerait parfaitement avec le dicton « œil pour œil… »

Le problème était qu'il n'était pas à proprement parler _doué_ en potion. Bon, il savait se débrouiller si besoin était et quand le terrible professeur Rogue ne traînait pas dans les parages, mais il se voyait mal confectionner en cachette une potion destinée à Hermione. C'était elle la spécialiste des préparations improbables dans les toilettes des filles hors service –et qui réussissaient malgré tout! Et puis, restait à savoir comment la lui faire prendre sans éveiller directement ses soupçons ?

Une aide semblait toute indiquée.

Et à force de réfléchir, il avait trouvé exactement ceux qui lui permettraient de mener à bien son projet : les jumeaux Weasley. Il n'avait par contre pas exposé son « plan de vengeance » à Ron, car il doutant que celui-ci apprécierait l'idée, ou alors il aurait peur de la réaction de la brune.

Les jumeaux, eux, avaient semblés ravis et tout à fait séduits –ils n'étaient jamais contre un peu de publicité supplémentaire pour leur magasins de farces et attrapes, et ce nouveau produit risquait de faire des intéressés, même s'ils contaient faire un produit aux effets limités dans la durée pour la vente. Il avait réussi à leur faire jurer qu'ils ne diraient rien à personne, et en particulier à Ginny, lui-même sortait avec elle depuis un mois, mais il savait qu'elle était aussi l'amie d'Hermione, et, mieux valait s'attendre à une certaine solidarité féminine.

La poudre confectionnée était d'une jolie couleur orangée, mais dans le jus de citrouille, elle passerait tout à fait inaperçue.

Tout semblait parfait. Sauf que cela ne se passa en rien comme Harry James Potter l'avait imaginé.

--

Il avait prévu de mettre son plan à exécution le week end. Après tout, ça attirerait peut être moins l'attention des professeurs –il pouvait toujours rêver un peu- mais aussi et surtout, ça ne perturberait pas les cours d'Hermione. Car, ça, il le savait, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas supporté. Il voulait une petite vengeance, pas l'occasion de se la mettre à dos jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'elle ne le réduise à l'état de scrout à pétard dans sa colère.

Et il comptait sur sa fierté pour ne pas se cacher tout le week end dans son dortoir, mais de toutes façon, Lavande et Parvati se seraient tôt fait de colporter des rumeurs qui se seraient répandues comme une traînée de poudre, amplifiées et ridicules.

Il avait eut du mal à dormir, le mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension le tenant éveillé jusqu'à une heure tardive.

--

Le matin, il avait retrouvé la rouquine avec qui il sortait, et avaient prévu de passer la fin d'après-midi à deux, histoire de profiter de la douceur du temps avant que les examens ne commencent, et surtout profiter des moments qu'il pouvait partager avec elle, car même s'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il passerait une partie de l'été avec la famille Weasley, il devrait sans doute rester un bon moment chez les Dursley, comme d'habitude, et puis même si Ron n'avait pas fait de grosse crise quand il avait appris la nouvelle –le fait que Lavande avait tendance à lui tourner autour et par là gonfler son ego de mâle, même s'il n'osait faire un geste, qu'il soit positif ou non, Harry l'avait trouvé plus rêveur qu'à son habitude- il doutait que tous les frères roux, plutôt protecteurs, apprécient de le voir trop coller leur unique petite sœur.

Il s'était ensuite rendu avec Ginny et Ron dans la Grande Salle, où ils avaient retrouvé Hermione déjà attablée, en train de se beurrer un toast consciencieusement. Elle les avait salué d'un sourire, et Harry avait senti son cœur battre un peu plus fort en se disant que son plan allait bientôt se mettre en route. Ron s'était affalé sur le banc et avait tendu la main sans plus de cérémonie vers la corbeille avec les croissants, alors que Ginny échangeait un rapide baiser avec son petit ami, puis allait s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Harry avait fait mine de manger croissant avec appétit, même si en fait le croissant aurait pu goutter les épinards qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Il attendait le bon moment pour glisser subrepticement la poudre orange qu'il cachait dans sa manche.

L'occasion lui fut donnée par Hermione elle-même : elle avait sorti une petite pilule jaune, et Ginny lui avait demandé ce que c'était.

-Oh, des vitamines, avait répondu la brune. Des vitamines C, pour la plupart, avait –elle préciser devant le haussement de sourcils de la rousse à côté d'elle ; comme les examens approchent, il faut que je sois au mieux de ma forme. Vous savez, ils vont tout de même être déterminants, après tout l'année prochaine est notre dernière année à Poudlard…

Ron avait grogné que les examens ne commenceraient pas avant deux mois, ce qu'avait ignoré la brune, alors que Ginny se contentait de fixer distraitement la petite pilule jaune. Sans hésiter, Harry avait tendu ma main vers la carafe de jus de citrouille, avait servi un verre, agrémenté de la poudre qui ne se voyait pas du tout, et l'avait tendu vers Hermione de la façon la plus détachée qu'il put, même si intérieurement, il était loin d'être aussi calme que l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui.

-Oh, merci Harry, mais je n'ai pas vraiment soif, avait gentiment refusé la brune, et puis c'est une vitamine à croquer, alors…

Mais le brun, avait son bras fermement tendu, décidé à ne laisser transparaître qu'une paisible détermination.

La brune avait haussé les épaules en prenant le verre de jus de citrouille, alors que Ginny s'exclamait.

-Oh, je veux bien sinon !

Et que le cœur de Harry cessait subitement de battre.

Oh. _Non_…

Comme au ralenti, il vit Hermione porter le verre à ses lèvres, boire une gorgée, puis le passer à la rouquine, qui vida le reste de son contenu d'un trait.

Le brun résista à l'envie de fermer les yeux ou se cacher sous la table.

La vie repris son cours normal, et Hermione ne leva doucement, annonçant qu'elle avait fini de manger, et qu'elle se rendait –ô surprise- à la bibliothèque, et qu'elle les retrouverait plus tard. Harry, lui, restait pétrifié, attendant les premier effet de la poudre de Fred et George, son regard paniqué passant de la brune à la rousse assise en face de lui.

Mais Hermione fini par quitter la grande salle, sans qu'aucun changement ne puisse se voir. Le Survivant espéra un cours instant que Fred et Georges s'étaient trompés, que tout cela n'était du qu'à son imagination ou tout autre explication farfelue, quand des exclamations surprises retentirent à la table des rouge et or, bientôt étendues aux autres maisons.

Résolut, il tourna la tête en direction de sa petite amie, à la place de laquelle se trouvait désormais un séduisant jeune homme, qui avait par ailleurs une certaine ressemblance évidente avec Ron Weasley…

De petite mais bien proportionnée, la rousse était passée à un garçon de plutôt grande taille –son uniforme d'occasion paraissant maintenant dix fois trop petit alors qu'avant elle flottait un rien dedans- aux multiples taches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues, avec des cheveux tout aussi flamboyant que ses frères, qui lui donnait un air assez cool dans un savant désordre.

Ginny, puisque c'était elle, avait gardé ses yeux noisette, qui pour l'heure étaient presque noirs sous le coup de la colère. Ron restait abasourdit, alors qu'Harry se ratatinait sous son siège, attendant l'orage, qui n'allait pas tarder.

-Harry James Potter, beugla le roux, se levant brusquement et attirant du même fait la majorité des regards dans sa direction, faisait se rendre à Harry encore plus mal à l'aise.

Une Ginny exaspérée était impressionnante. Elle pouvait être douce et drôle, mais il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver, car, comme sa mère, malgré sa petite taille, elle était effrayante dans sa colère. Sa voix portait loin, mais ce jeune homme qui toisait Harry avait une voix grave, forte, et totalement furieuse. Ce qui était peut être encore pire.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit !?

Le brun songea un instant à réfuter son accusation, prétendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, prendre un air tout à fait innocent, mais en croisant les yeux noisette, il sut que c'était peine perdue de seulement y songer. Ça ne ferait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu, et à dire vrai il était déjà suffisamment mal barré… Il fut donc la seule chose qui s'imposait : il adopta un profile bas, et laissa la tempête passer.

Ginny hurla, tempêta et proféra mille menaces, laissa Harry rouge de honte (mais pas autant que les oreille de la dernière des Wealsey, qui étaient d'un grenat profond) et de confusion sous les regards amusés, moqueurs ou réprobateurs.

Puis, soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme sous le coup d'une surprenante révélation, elle se calma, et prit une vois étonnamment douce pour asséner le coup de grâce :

-A moins que… tu ? Mais… Oh, Harry tu aurais du me le dire, que tu préférais les hommes ! J'aurais compris…

Hébété, le Survivant ne trouva d'abord rien à répondre. Que dire, d'ailleurs, face à de tels propos ? Il fallut un certain temps pour que ces paroles prennent leur sens, mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de nier, le jeune homme roux qui lui faisait face continua d'une voix emplie de compassion :

-Enfin, Harry, il n'y a pas de mal à être _gay_, tu sais.

Et l'Elu songea sérieusement qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'être fait exterminé par Voldemort, alors que la Grande Salle semblait bourdonner comme une ruche géante sous les commentaires surexcités qui avaient soudain fusés en tous sens.

--

-Salut, s'exclama une voix dans leur dos.

-On se connaît, demanda Ron au garçon brun qui se tenait maintenant face à eux, alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir isolé.

Il devait avoir environs leur âge, les cheveux châtains mi-longs, des yeux bruns pétillant, reflétant un certain amusement. Il portait des vêtements moldus ; un simple jean et un t-shirt large qui apportait cependant une touche de couleur différente des habituels uniformes sombres.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'afficher un sourire éclatant, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Où avait-il déjà vu ces yeux noisette pétillants ?

Il n'avait qu'une hâte : s'en aller au plus vite. Avec sa chance, ce serait soit un type stupide qui viendrait lui faire des remarques, où alors un surexcité du genre de Crivey, qui n'attendait qu'un autographe.

-Enfin, Ron, tu ne me reconnais pas, lança-t-il, semblant prendre à malin plaisir à faire durer le temps, alors que le rouquin ne pouvait faire qu'hausser les épaules.

Harry, agacé, n'avait qu'une envie à l'instant : disparaître sous terre. Après la crise que Ginny lui avait fait, elle était partie de la grande salle d'un pas digne, alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Ron le regardait avec un air étrange, proche de la crainte, et avait reculé sa chaise d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, comme si on venait d'annoncer qu'il était atteint d'une grave maladie contagieuse, et Harry n'avait pu songer que c'était vraiment stupide. Il n'était _pas_ homosexuel, et quand bien même il le serait, Ron aurait été le premier au courant si c'était sur lui qu'il avait flashé ! Bon dieu, il aimait les filles, et en particulier Ginny qui n'avait rien, mais alors la, _rien_ en commun avec un mec, si ce n'est peut être son franc parlé.

Les filles de la Grande Salle avaient un air proche du désespoir, alors que certains garçons le regardaient avec des œillades qui se voulaient… aguicheuses ?

« _Merlin_ » songea le brun intérieurement.

D'autres avaient un air sceptiques, certains choqués. Et bien sûr, les Serpentards semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie dans des remarques qui devaient être minables, des mimiques équivoques et critique acerbes –si déjà s'ils étaient choqués par la présence de sang moldus dans les veines d'un sorcier, nul doute que l'ouverture et la tolérance devaient être des concepts qui devaient leur paraître bien éloignés. Les sangs purs aux esprits étriqués n'étaient pas prêt à accepter l'homosexualité, qu'on se le dise !

Le Gryffondor avait bien tenté de se justifier de manière un peu maladroite, mais c'était peine perdue ; personne ne l'écoutait de toute manière.

Accablé, il avait fini par laissé tomber, réalisant que seul le temps ferait s'estomper les rumeurs qui devaient certainement prendre racine à l'instant même, suivit par Ron.

Il avait vraiment envie de disparaître.

Toute à ses réflexions noires, il ne perçu que la fin de la phrase de l'autre garçon, qu'il reçu comme un coup de poing en plein estomac.

-… allons, Ron, ne tu parviens pas à reconnaître ta meilleure amie, au bout de 6 ans d'étude ensemble ?

Le ton était clairement ironique.

« reconnaître ta meilleure amie »

« ta meilleure amie »

_Meilleure amie ?_

-Hermione !

-Tout de même, approuva le garçon – qui était en fait une fille- sans paraître s'émouvoir, alors que Ron prenait un air ahurit, semblant comprendre ce que ça impliquait :

Harry lui avait expliqué du bout des lèvres son plan de vengeance, afin d'éviter que son meilleur ami ne lui montre à quel point il appréciait le fait qu'il ait transformé sa petite sœur en garçon.

La brune actuellement brun donna une franche accolade à Harry (« _au moins un qui reconnaît sa bonne vieille copine !_ ») qui lui fit perdre le souffle un instant.

-Her…mione… bégaya le rouquin.

-Mais… ? demanda Harry, visiblement perdu.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de davantage de précision pour comprendre la questions muette.

-Oh, les vitamines C ont certainement interféré avec le… _jus de citrouille_, fit elle d'un ton appuyé qui ne trompa personne. Les feuilles de figrouh ont un effet différé si…

S'en suivit une tirade du les propriétés de certaines plantes, que les deux garçons n'écoutèrent que d'une oreille, sans vraiment en comprendre le sens.

-Et tes… ?

Encore une fois, l'esprit vif d'Hermione suffit à comprendre la question, et elle répondit d'un ton dégagé, agitant la main comme si elle chassait une mouche imaginaire :

-Oh, les vêtements ? Eh bien, j'ai été me changer, bien sûr…

Bien sûr, quelle question…

Harry ne prit pas la peine ne se demander pourquoi elle avait des vêtements de garçons dans sa garde-robe, et comment il se faisait qu'elle ait pensé à prendre des vitamines, et aller se changer, juste avant de devenir un garçon.

Non, décidément, Hermione était sans doute trop brillante pour lui.

Mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus était le ton parfaitement calme qu'elle avait utilisé. Elle aurait du être en colère, ou hurler, non ? Elle n'aurait pas du se retrouver face à eux, souriante, et sans lui faire la morale sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle devait enrager, ou mourir de honte, enfin, au moins se sentir mal à l'aise, comme lui l'avait été dans un corps de fille. Pas avoir l'air de trouver ça naturel, comme si elle était née comme ça, voir même très amusant.

Ça devait être une vengeance… alors pourquoi avait-il désespérément l'impression que les choses ne tourneraient _pas du tout_ en son avantage ?

--

Cette journée qui aurait donc du être sous le signe d'une vengeance personnelle, et de l'amusement certain –le malheur des uns faisait malgré tout le bonheur des autres, c'était bien connu- vira davantage au cauchemar pour le brun.

Non content de devoir supporter les regards et chuchotis qui l'accompagnaient désormais partout et de façon encore moins discrète que d'habitude, les deux filles de son entourage le plus proche lui menaient la vie dure.

Il avait tenté de s'expliquer avec Ginny, mais elle n'avait d'abord rien voulu entendre, et il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas rassuré, car elle était devenue un garçon plutôt grand et pas des plus maigrichons –fallait croire que le Quidditch faisait bien les choses- et il avait _un peu_ peur qu'elle ne lui prennent l'idée de lui casser la gueule à la main nue plutôt que de s'encombrer de sa baguette magique… Quoi qu'il n'aurait souhaité qu'à ses pires ennemis les sortilèges de chauve-furie de la rouquine (il n'aurait, par exemple, aucun remord si ça concernant Malefoy ou Rogue…)

Mais elle avait fini par se calmer, et sembler ne pas lui en vouloir, en fin de compte… ce qui était peut être pire, à bien y réfléchir.

Elle comptait bien avoir droit à son après-midi en amoureux, et le brun, content qu'elle ai enfin dépassé le stade des hurlements, n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer un moment en amoureux _avec un garçon_. Merlin, ça avait beau être Ginny, elle avait le corps et la voix d'un mec pour un moment encore, et ses petites attentions anodines le mettaient profondément mal à l'aise. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retirer sa main au plus vite lorsque sa petite amie lui prenait tendrement la sienne. Et franchement, ce mec roux qui ressemblait à Ron et lui faisait les yeux doux, ça le faisait carrément flipper. D'ailleurs, Ron aussi ne se montrait pas des plus à l'aise, et Harry était soulagé qu'elle n'ai pas encore tenté de l'embrasser, car il n'était pas sûr de résister à l'envie de s'écarter, ce qui aurait sans nul doute vexé Ginny. Seule Hermione, en fait, de ce qu'il pouvait en juger, trouvait ça assez amusant.

D'ailleurs, le garçon brun qui était en fait sa meilleure amie le mettait mal à l'aise aussi. Il paraissait toujours calme, voir joyeux, et s'entêtait à passer l'après-midi avec eux, alors que pour une fois, Harry aurait vraiment souhaité qu'elle préfère passer sa journée à la bibliothèque. Mais ce qui le gênait vraiment –avouons-le franchement- était surtout la taille d'Hermione. En fille, elle était de taille moyenne, et même si Harry n'était pas très grand, il le savait, il restait malgré tous quelques centimètres au dessus d'elle. Mais là, elle le dépassait carrément d'une bonne tête. Et même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué, ça l'agaçait de soudain de retrouver toute petit au milieu de tous ces « garçons »

Et puis s'il n'y avait que ça. Mais Hermione les suivait partout, lui et Ron. Bon, c'était agréable de la voir détendue, mais il s'attendait à chaque instant à ce qu'elle dégaine sa baguette et le transforme en veracrasse pour sa mauvaise blague.

--

-Hermione, supplia le roux, la respiration saccadée et le visage luisant, on peut arrêter maintenant ?

Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix quelque chose proche du désespoir.

Le garçon brun à qui il s'adressait et qui tenait une raquette à la main sourit. Il avait les joues rouges, le souffle peut être un peu plus rapide qu'à la normale, mais rien qui laissait penser qu'il puisse être fatigué.

-Déjà ? demanda Hermione. Harry, tu veux jouer ?

Le Survivant était couché à même le sol, bras en croix et le souffle court. Il était manifestement en nage et se contenta de pousser un faible grognement équivoque. Indubitablement, c'était à l'opposé même de son souhait.

-Bon, céda la Gryffondor dans un haussement d'épaules, comme vous voulez.

Elle pointa négligemment sa baguette sur les raquettes laissées par terre et la balle de tennis jaune vif, qui redevinrent soudainement de modestes brindilles, alors que d'un mouvement souple du poignet les lignes blanches qui délimitaient le terrain improvisé disparaissaient sans laisser de traces.

-Tout de même, ajouta-t-elle, vos corps de garçons sont quand même plus résistants que ceux des filles…

Elle eut l'air un instant pensive, puis elle fit d'un ton plus enjoué : « On va à la douche ? J'ai l'impression de sentir le vieux bouc ! »

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent après s'être lancé un regard équivoque : ils ne se sentaient pas à proprement parler « résistants » en ce moment. Il fallait dire que ça faisait bien deux bonnes heures qu'ils couraient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain pour tenter de rattraper les balles d'Hermione, qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à rebondir un peu partout, et si envisageable le plus loin possible, et ils étaient épuisés.

Leur amie, en revanche, paraissait être en une forme éblouissante.

Plus tôt, elle leur avait proposé de faire un peu de sport, histoire de profiter du beau temps, et Harry avait vu la une possibilité de petite revanche. Il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas une grande sportive, corps de garçon ou non, et comptait bien l'épuiser un peu. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'il n'arriva pas exactement aux résultats escomptés…

Les deux garçons avaient acceptés, étonnés, car la brune n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais aimé le Quidditch. Mais elle ne comptait pas monter sur un quelconque balais volant, et avait préféré les initier à cette activité moldue qu'était le tennis.

Harry en avait déjà fait un peu, mais Hermione était carrément douée, et paraissait inépuisable. Elle avait d'ailleurs vite fait de mettre KO le rouquin, un peu perdu avec ces règles qui ne lui disaient rien.

Sans se l'avouer, les deux Gryffondors se sentaient un peu vexés d'avoir si lamentablement perdu. Au moins, se consolaient-ils, il ne s'agissait pas d'un match contrez un Serpentard…

Bien entendu, ils ne surent jamais que plus tard Hermione avait confié à Ginny qu'elle était exténuée et qu'elle était soulagée qu'ils n'aient pas déclarés forfaits 10 min plus tard, car elle se serait effondrée avant. Seule sa détermination (et, disons-le aussi : sa plus grande habitude du tennis) lui avait permis de tenir le coup. Elle avait également eut de terribles crampes les trois jours suivants.

--

L'épisode de la douche n'avait été qu'un épisode parmi tant d'autres qui avait fait mille fois regretter à Harry d'avoir eut cette si stupide idée de vengeance. Mais un moment _très_ gênant tout de même :

Les deux « vrais » garçons, habitués au terrain de Quidditch, avaient tout naturellement prit le chemin des vestiaires de leur équipe, le garçon brun qu'était Hermione leur emboîtant le pas.

Mais une fois arrivé aux douches communes, Ron et Harry s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie que leur meilleure amie les voies nus. Entre amis et coéquipiers, c'était une chose, mais si l'on mettait une fille dans l'équation, ça changeait la donne du tout au tout…

-Heuu… Hermione, avait vainement commencé Harry, c'est… heuu… les douches des garçons, lâcha-t-il finalement, sachant presque d'avance que sa cause était vouée à l'échec.

Sa journée entière était d'ailleurs voué à l'échec semblait-il.

Ron, lui, ne dit rien, mais ses oreilles avaient pris une couleur rouge foncé qu'on ne pouvait que difficilement ignorer.

Ladite Hermione haussa un sourcil brun, l'air de dire « En ce moment, vois-tu, je ne suis plus non plus à proprement parler une fille… oh mais suis-je bête, tu dois le savoir puisque c'est _ta_ faute »

-Mais, je _suis_ un garçon, argua leur amie, faisant un geste du bras servant à désigner son corps indéniablement plus masculin que la veille.

Le survivant aurait presque pu jurer que le « de ta faute » implicite avait résonné dans ses oreilles.

-D'ailleurs, ajouta Hermione en délassant ses chaussures consciencieusement, je serai nue aussi, donc pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Et Harry se garda bien de faire remarquer que c'était différent : le corps qu'elle allait exhiber n'était pas réellement le sien et il doutait fortement qu'elle ait tenu les mêmes propos dans son état normal. Non pas que dans cette situation précise il aurait totalement contre mais… Non ! Ginny l'aurait réduit à l'état d'un petit tas de centre informe avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de loucher sur elle…

Mais il se contenta d'éviter le regard de sa meilleure amie, alors qu'il retirait lentement tee-shirt et autres vêtements avec une lenteur inhabituelle, comme un condamné à mort tente désespérément de retarder son face à face avec l'échafaud.

Il se savonna et se rinça ensuite le plus vite possible, se sentant plus gêné que jamais. Ron, lui aussi semblait vouloir battre un record de je-me-lave-vite, mais au moins, leur amie semblait trouver son torse pâle à son goût, au vu du regard discret mais suffisamment insistant pour qu'il ne soit pas naturel. Alors que l'élu du monde sorcier était rouge de honte dans son corps qu'il trouvait trop petit. Il avait d'ailleurs pris soin de lui tourner le dos, trouvant déjà assez humiliant que sa meilleure amie puisse voir ses fesses.

Il ne sut jamais qu'elle ne lui avait en fait pas lancé un regard (Ginny l'aurait sans doute étripée vive si elle osait lorgner sur son petit copain, et puis elle devait certainement être plus occupée à reluquer un certain rouquin tout en tentant de ne pas en avoir l'air…)

--

Une fois propres et rhabillés, ils étaient retournés au château, et avaient pris la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondors, en vue d'y faire une quelconque partie de carte ou d'échec sorciers, tout en fait, pourvu que ça inclus des pouf moelleux dans lesquels ont pouvait être _assis_.

Harry ruminait de sombres pensées, alors que ses jambes lui semblaient peser une tonne, se traitant mentalement d'idiot pour avoir ne fut-ce que put songer à une idée de vengeance aussi stupide.

Cependant, il n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines. Ron lui avait lancé un regard noir après que Lavande l'ai totalement ignoré pour une fois, pour glousser devant Hermione, les cheveux encore un rien humides, lui assurant que le corps qu'elle avait était celui d'un garçon « troooop mignon » (d'ailleurs vivement approuvé par Parvati) « pas comme la plupart des mecs de cette école » avait-elle soupiré avant de s'éloigner avec sa meilleure amie, sans doute en quête d'une quelconque nouvelle rumeur.

Même si dans le fond, Ron n'était pas vraiment intéressé par Lavande –c'était surtout son ego qui était flatté de savoir qu'une fille le regardait autrement que comme le frère d'un de ses nombreux frères- ce serait un euphémisme de dire qu'il était particulièrement vexé…

Alors que cette journée devait être celle de sa gloire –qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussi à jouer un tour à l'élève la plus brillante de l'école ? Et puis, ça devait être drôle. On s'amusait toujours beaucoup des farces des jumeaux, après tout- Hermione s'attira le respect de la totalité des Gryffondors lorsqu'elle mit à Malefoy une raclée.

En effet, avant d'avoir put atteindre leur Tour, les trois Gryffondors étaient tombés sur le blond arrogant et ses deux acolytes qui le suivaient toujours ; Crabbe et Goyle, traînant sans but apparent dans un couloir. Mais bien entendu, l'héritier des Malefoy trouvait toujours qu'ennuyer d'autres élèves –en particulièrement si c'était des jeunes de la maison des rouges et or- était un passe-temps parfait. Aussi cette fois-ci ne fit pas l'exception à la règle. Mais pour une fois, mal lui en prit.

-Oh, mais qui voila, avait-il ricané en plissant les yeux, ce qui annonçait tout autre chose qu'un échange de politesses entre étudiants.

Les deux gorilles qui l'encadraient avaient bêtement ricanés, alors que le survivant déjà excédé serrait les poings dans l'espoir stupide d'ignorer le Serpentard.

-Alors, Potter, toujours en vie ? attaqua le blond avec un petit sourire en coin particulièrement agaçant.

-Comme tu peux le voir, grogna-t-il alors que le visage de Ron se contractait.

-Au fait, Granger, tu t'es changée en mec parce que Weasley est homo ou parce qu'en fille t'es une sang-de-bourbe tellement laide que même ce pouilleux ne voudrait pas de toi ?

Le rouquin désigné avait sorti sa baguette, écumant de rage, alors qu'Harry cherchait une réplique bien sentie, tous ses membres le démangeant de sauter sur le Serpentard.

Mais Hermione s'avança tranquillement, souriant même de sa bouche masculine.

Malefoy pâlit légèrement lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à lui –bien qu'il ne soit pas petit, il n'était pas non plus particulièrement grand, et elle le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres- mais il garda son sourire narquois, que seule sa longue pratique de self contrôle lui permettait.

Elle parla alors d'une voix dangereusement calme, presque douce ; de celle qui font bien plus peur que lorsque l'autre crie un bon coup. En fait, le ton aurait presque pu rivaliser avec les remarques acerbes déguisées sous les intonation doucereuses de Severus Rogue, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

-Oh, non, _Drago_, susurra-t-elle, c'est juste parce que ce corps –elle s'approcha davantage- est bien plus pratique pour… -elle se pencha vers lui, féline, donnant presque l'impression qu'elle allait l'embrasser, et souffla à son oreille-… _te casser la gueule_ !

Et avant que quiconque ai pu réagir et que Malefoy ne puisse écarquiller les yeux, un poing serré s'abatis sur sa mâchoire, s'accompagnant d'un horrible craquement (mais sonnant davantage comme un douce mélodie pour tous les Gryffondors présents dans le couloir), faisant stopper net toutes les conversations en cours.

-Miss… Monsieur… _Granger_ !! claqua une voix choquée, faisant sursauter Harry alors qu'il fixait le blond qui avait les larmes aux yeux, les joues d'un rose brillant et la main crispée sur son menton d'un air ahurit, mais se sentait à l'instant particulièrement béat.

McGonagall pointa sa baguette sur le Serpentard, alors que Crabe et Goyle restaient debout, bras ballants, la mine encore plus dégénérée qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Miss Granger, je n'aurais jamais attendu cela de votre part, commença la sorcière, visiblement troublée, alors que l'élève en cause baissait la tête avec sur le visage une mine contrite.

-Elle m'a frappée, geignit Drago Malefoy, alors qu'Harry et Ron lui renvoyaient un regard noir.

-Et vous l'avez provoquée, il me semble, et insultée, monsieur Malefoy, répliqua aussi sec la directrice de la maison des Gryffondors, vous pouvez disposez, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des trois vert et argent, signifiants qu'elle ne voulait plus les voir, et la fin de phrase implicite « vous avez de la chance de ne pas écoper d'une punition » semblant les poursuivre dans le fond du couloir.

Elle prit alors un air plus compréhensif en se tournant vers sa meilleure élève.

-Miss Granger, je comprends… votre état… la testostérone… ça doit être difficile à gérer, fit-elle, compatissante, avec une sorte de regard de connivence pour son élève, néanmoins, je dois tout de même vous demander de vous contenir davantage à l'avenir, dit-elle alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait.

-Bien, approuva l'enseignante, et elle s'éloigna, laissant Harry et Ron ébahis, alors que les murmures prenaient une ampleur démesurée dans le couloir désormais bien plus rempli de monde.

-ça alors, s'exclama le rouquin avec un sourire lumineux, elle ne t'a même pas retiré de points !

- ça aurait été nous, ça aurait été au mieux la retenue, fit le Survivant avec un air sombre.

- Aller, Harry, ne joue pas les rabats joie, c'était formidable ! Un des meilleurs moments de ma vie ! Malefoy se prenant une raclée… par une fille en plus ! Sans vouloir te vexer ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son amie –il n'avait pas envie de devenir le sosie de sa petite soeur pour une journée)

Il était rayonnant.

-C'était génial, glissa Angelina en passant près du trio, alors que de nombreux élèves venaient féliciter une Hermione rosissante.

Mais le plus beau fut le cliché que Colin Crivet avait eut l'occasion de prendre, affiché en grand dans la salle commune des rouges et or, enchanté pour que le poing d'Hermione s'abatte indéfiniment sur la mâchoire du blond en un joli ralenti.

Ça assura succès à la brune durant de nombreux mois durant.

--

Vers 17h, le Survivant était au bord de la crise, et faire un face à face avec Voldy-tête-de-Serpent semblait soudain une foutrement bonne idée comparée à l'horreur qui l'attendait : en effet, il ne pouvait plus prétendre retarder éternellement le rendez-vous galant qu'il était sensé avoir avec sa petite amie. Jusque la, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais il se trouvait que la petite amie en question était actuellement un garçon. Et si Harry Potter était pour prôner la tolérance, ça n'allait pas jusqu'à… _ça_.

Tous les mecs de cette fichue école pouvaient devenir gay si ça les chantaient –tant qu'ils ne se mettaient pas dans le tête de le draguer, il avait suffisamment à faire avec les groupies gloussantes qui le poursuivaient régulièrement pour un quelconque autographe- mais qu'on lui laisse la douce Ginny telle qu'elle était, par Merlin !

Aussi, se résolut –il a la seule solution qui s'imposa. :

Traversant d'un pas rapide la salle commune plutôt remplie en cette heure, il avisa enfin Hermione, dans un coin, en train de lire un volume qui lui aurait demandé au moins deux ans à lire, prenant certaines notes de son écriture soignée sur un parchemin déjà constellé d'annotations.

-Salut, Hermione, commença maladroitement l'Elu du monde sorcier, réfléchissant encore à la façon dont il allait présenter les choses, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

A vrai dire, il s'en foutait royalement, mais, bon, autant se montrer courtois, et puis s'intéresser à ses bouquin ne pouvait être qu'un plus, non ?

-Oh, salut Harry. C'est _« Sortilèges et herbes magiques contre les maléfices les plus courants_ », fit-elle en désignant l'épaisse couverture brune sur laquelle était gravé le titre en lettres d'or. Ça traite essentiellement des sorts et techniques de guérison, c'est très intéressant…

Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir se lancer dans un exposé sur les propriétés d'une quelconque plante, aussi se lança-t-il presque sans réfléchir. Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire, mais il était dans un cas de force majeur, et sa santé mentale primait sur son orgueil.

-Hermione, supplia-t-il, se mettant presque à genou devant elle, dit-moi que tu sais comment stopper les effets de ce… heu… jus de citrouille… Je t'en prie !

La potions devait cesser de faire effet d'elle-même, mais il n'était pas en positions d'attendre ne fut-ce que pour quelques heures.

-Eh bien…, fit la brune en prenant un air songeur.

-Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, Hermione, je te jure, je suis désolé, je m'excuse, je n'aurais jamais du…

-Ne me promets pas des choses que tu ne sauras pas tenir, Harry, répliqua la Gryffondor, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il eut un petit sourire gêné.

-Tu vas m'aider, alors ?

Le temps pressait, Ginny devait le retrouver à la sortie de la salle commune, et la connaissait, s'il ne faisait pas bientôt son apparition, ce serait elle qui viendrait le chercher…

-Je ne sais pas, Harry, il me faudrait plus de temps, pour cela. Crois-tu vraiment que si j'avais un antidote toute fait, je serais encore avec de corps ? demanda-t-elle d'une sorte de voix faussement patiente qu'on prend avec les enfants têtus.

Le Survivant, baissa la tête. S'en était finit de lui.

-Merci, quand même, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, se traitant mentalement de crétin fini.

Il s'avança vers le trou de la grosse dame, traînant les pieds. Mais le moment tant redouté ne pouvait pas être bien longtemps repoussé, aussi fut-il trop rapidement à son goût devant l'ouverture, sans excuse pour reculer. Inspirant un grand, coup, il ouvrit le portrait, et faillit hurler quand deux lèvres se posèrent soudainement sur les siennes, accompagnée d'une touffe de cheveux roux.

Il repoussa brutalement Ginny, qui afficha un air contrarié, les mains sur ses hanches rondes, et ses longs cheveux rejetés en arrière.

Harry resta alors bouche bée : devant lui se tenait une _fille_. Le rouquin de ce matin avait fait place au corps tant aimé de sa petite amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Ne me dit pas que tu es déçu que je ne soi plus un garçon !?

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs resta un instant ahuri, incapable d'articuler une parole cohérente. Finalement, il réussi à demander :

-Mais… Comment… ?

-Oh, répondit la rouquine avec un petit sourire en coin, un rien moqueur, Hermione m'a donné l'antidote à ta bête potion il y une petite demi-heure, répliqua-t-elle simplement d'un ton innocent. Je crois qu'elle a eut pitié de toi…

--

Harry avait du reconnaître qu'il s'était bien fait avoir (encore une fois)

Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient bien entendu fait une énorme publicité en laissant sur le marché un produit qui permettait de changer de sexe, mais pour une durée plus limitée que le calvaire qu'avait vécu Harry.

Hermione était restée longuement populaire auprès de la plupart des élèves –sauf bien sur des Serpentard, et elle savourait le fait d'être désignée davantage comme la fille qui avait explosé la mâchoire de Malefoy sans s'attirer d'ennui que le rat de bibliothèque (même si elle avait comme toujours brillamment réussi son année)

Quand à Harry, il retint la leçon et ne chercha plus jamais à jouer un mauvais tour à son amie. Par contre, il ne sut jamais qu'Hermione avait contacté les jumeaux une semaine avant lui, devinant ses intentions de « vengeance ». Et sa petite amie prit bien garde de ne jamais révéler qu'elle savait pertinemment bien ce qui se trouvait dans le verre de jus de citrouille de la brune, étant donné que celle-ci l'avait avertie d'avance…

--

_Voilaaaa !_

_Alors, machiavélique, hein, notre petite Hermione ? _

_Désolée, mais même s'il s'agissait de changer Hermione en garçon, elle ne reste pas l'élève la plus brillante de sa promotion pour rien… ;)_


End file.
